Gracias a tí
by Kikai.Magyar
Summary: Gilbert le pide algo imposible a Elizabeta, la cual al pasar la noche medita que es lo que debe hacer respecto a ello. Una historia un poco sufrida pero romántica a fin de cuentas . ¡Espero les guste!


Bueno, es primera vez que subo una historia en . Espero que les agrade, pues lo escribí con mucho esmero para una persona muy importante para mí. Más que nada es como un llamado para que nunca se olviden que los amigos... y las personas que tu quieres, siempre debes atesorarlas y jamás dejarlas ir, pues se puede lamentar luego lo que pase o los separe. Agregar que cuando vean este video, escuchen una canción que me inspiró a hacerlo ^^. Se llama 'It is You' de Dana Glover -- .com/watch?v=f0TXOAeu6Gc Disfruten la historia ^^. Espero sus reviews con críticas {Buenas o malas} Para poder ver en que mejorar ^^

Gracias a ti.

[1941]

_**Me encontraba mirando por mi ventana como la lluvia caía lentamente. Era tan extraño que en una noche de pleno verano sucediera…**_

_**La casa de Roderich se encontraba muy tranquila, algo muy extraño ya que se encontraba en casa Feliciano junto con Ludwig. La tormenta arrasa todo lo que podía observar diariamente, lo cual presentía que en mi interior sucedía de la misma manera. Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que la amarga despedida con aquella persona sucedió. No deseaba rendirme, pues tenía que afrontarlo… Pero ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, Eliza? Era claro que esta tormenta me estaba volviendo loca. Así era… La cordura no me acompañaba en esta fría noche.**_

_**Llevamos años discutiendo… "éramos amigos", me recordé. Pero desde que vivía bajo este techo la relación entre nosotros a pesar de siempre discutir se volvía muy lejana. No es que no lo quisiera, pero nos habíamos acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida, a ese estilo de amistad. Siempre solíamos discutir… Decir que no nos queríamos o un te odio que era tan usual que siempre las risas iban y venían como el pan de cada día. Sería una locura admitir que me hacía feliz escuchar su voz simplemente por el teléfono interminablemente aunque discutiéramos como un simple juego que se hacía eterno con el paso de los años.**_

_**Sentí que alguien entraba en mi alcoba, mire hacia atrás y ahí entraba mi mejor amigo y compañero fiel durante años… Un pacto de amistad que nada separaría.**_

- Linda… -_Dijo acercándose a mí, acariciando mi mejilla y sentándose en mi cama haciéndome compañía y mirando hacia afuera.-_

- No entiendo _–Me apoyé en su hombro acomodándose en él, sintiendo el calor ajeno de ese cuerpo que yacía a mi lado.-_

- Todo tiene un final siempre… Si es que tú lo deseas así.

- Roderich, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero perderlo?

- Entonces, debiste detenerlo, contenerlo un poco más.

- No valía la pena, además ¿Qué tan miserable sería sin él?

_**Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación, de algún modo sabía que lo que yo decía era tan fácil de contestar… Mas no dejaría que fuera realmente cierto. ¡No! Tenía que negarlo sin importar lo que sucediera, o sea… Era completamente absurdo. ¿Yo enamorada? Era un buen chiste… En especial en este caso.**_

- Linda, ¿El te dijo eso y tú te quedas aquí?

- Ya le dije lo que sent…-

- Le dijiste lo que pensabas _–Me miraba un poco molesto levantándose de mi cama.-_ Elizabeta, son amigos y no encuentro que sea lo correcto haber aceptado su opinión o lo que te dijo como lo más asertivo _–Se aproximó a la puerta cerrándola tras él.-_

_**De cierto modo, tenía razón… Pero no hay algún modo de que yo lo detuviera… Era claro que sus palabras no eran un juego como siempre, lo dijo angustiado y temeroso… La tormenta aumentaba y mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir brutalmente de mis ojos, no permitiría que volviera a suceder como aquella vez… Sólo que aquel día se remontaba hace mucho tiempo, cuando tan sólo éramos dos niños… pero sin dudar apareciste cuando más lo necesité y te mantuviste a mi lado.**_

**{Flash Back} – 200 años atrás**

- Húngara loca, algún día podrás hacer algo por tu propia cuenta

- Ya déjame, idiota _–decía la pequeña de ojos verdes retrocediendo hasta tropezar con un pedazo de roca en el piso.-_

- ¿Lo ves?, por eso es que no te podría querer, niñito. _–Se burlaba mirando con soberanía a la pequeña.-_

- ¿Qué me debería importar de eso? Ódiame si quieres… ¡Me da igual!

_**Se levantó sin importarle que sus codos sangraran y le dolieran sus piernas, se marchó con rapidez corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.**_

_**El albino dudó un segundo en si seguirla o no… Él sabía mejor que nadie cuanto amaba a la joven húngara, mas su orgullo impedía que se pudiera declarar o si quiera aceptar frente a si mismo el fuerte sentimiento que sentía por la chica. Era imposible el odiarla o que algún día en su vida tuviera la obligación de hacerlo… El odiar a la mujer que perturbaba sus sueños y calmaba sus angustias, era algo tan imposible. Y tanto de ese modo, que la chica lo odiara sería un gran cargo del cual quien sabe si podría salir el prusiano enamorado. Los minutos pasaban y la silueta de Elizabeta se perdía a la distancia, ¿Era tarde?, la desesperación lo consumía por dentro, no podría seguir de esa manera.**_

- No importa si jamás se entera de mis sentimientos, no me permitiré que perderla._ –Se preparó para comenzar a correr como nunca antes hubiera corrido.-_

**_De algún modo en este momento se notaba cuanto amaba a la morena, no importaba que sucediera… Ella era la razón por la cual podría continuar el vivir, su día a día. Porque ella era la luz que necesitaba en su vida, la luz que evitaba el que estuviera a centímetros de cegarse… Gracias a ella, su vida era mucho más bella._**

- ¡Eliza! _–gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones lo permitían, mientras continuaba corriendo.-_

_**A la distancia notó bajo un árbol a la joven de cuclillas abrazando sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y temblaba… Tal vez, del pánico, pensó el de ojos rojos. Observó con detenimiento el árbol. "Nuestro árbol…."**_

- Nuestro árbol… -_Dijo junto a sus pensamientos, mirando aquel árbol quedando perplejo.-_

- Aquí fue… donde me entregaste la flor… -_Decía levantándose y aún a espaldas del albino.-_ Yo… Ya me iba. Adiós. _–Intentando avanzar notando que algo le impedía hacerlo, miró hacia atrás y la mano de su amigo tomaba la suya con fuerza.-_

- No… No me pidas cosas imposibles… Por favor, Eliza… No me hagas esto.

- ¿D-De… De qué hablas?

- No me pidas que te odie… Jamás lo haría realmente, sin importar cuanto lo diga. –_Ocultando su mirada sin saber que realmente hacer.-_

_**La joven se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él y lanzándose a sus brazos, llorando y sollozando de manera desesperada, tal vez nunca tubo claro que sentía por él, pero lo quería y mucho… Era una persona importante en su vida "Es mi amigo, claramente es por eso" se repetía un día a otro. Se aferraba con fuerza a su silueta como si fuera el último abrazo que pudiera darle.**_

- Jamás… Me alejaré de tu lado. 'Gracias… Ich liebe dich'-_dijo en un muy bajo susurro que aunque no alcanzó a escuchar la húngara, pues la conmoción y sus lágrimas impidieron que pudiera escuchar sus palabras.-_

- Gracias… _-Dijo besando su mejilla, para luego enseñarle una gran sonrisa y este episodio se diera como pasado.-_

**{Fin Flash Back}**

**_Nunca pude saber que me dijo en aquel entonces… Pero me pidió que no lo odiara, ¿Es que yo era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Por eso fui tan idiota en dejarlo ir y aceptar que me dijera eso?... ¡No! Esto no debería estar siendo de esta manera… De cualquier forma, pero no… de esta manera._**

**_Miré la hora, "las 3:28 de la mañana." Sabía cuan tarde era pero en este momento no me importaba la hora, el lugar y el tiempo, ¡no quería perderlo! Me levanté de mi cama abriendo la puerta de mi habitación corriendo por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras sin importarme si podría tropezar, en ese instante, nada me debería importar, sólo poderlo encontrar._**

**_Las palabras que me dijo una vez Feliciano, las cuales encontré ridículo que me dijera en ese momento, por fin le hallé sentido. Era claro que sentía, me sentía vacía si no estaba a mi lado, siempre fui una niña que se dejaba llevar por el momento y tal vez por eso mi corazón se rompía con facilidad, era frágil y lo sabía… Por tanto tiempo me precipité a engañarme frente a todos y frente a mi misma, sonriendo y estando feliz, sabiendo que aun no completaba mi felicidad, me sentía destruida y abatida al anochecer sin saber el por qué…. Pero siempre la llamada de él alegraba mi noche y mi día al siguiente. Tal vez no siempre estaba a mi lado, pero si lo estaba en mi corazón y su llamada era lo que me hacía tranquilizarme, aunque me sacara de quicio millones de veces me hacía feliz aquella desesperación de "no sé qué hacer contigo, idiota". Era claro que era un completo idiota… Pero ¡el idiota que yo amaba! Que ciega y tonta había sido… Siempre estuvo ahí para mí y ahora que el renunció a mí, diciéndome que lo odiara sin ninguna explicación se marchó… Las lágrimas salían bruscamente recorriendo mis mejillas. Abrí la puerta y salí al exterior tormentoso que se hallaba al otro lado de esas cuatro paredes, las lágrimas se mimetizaban con las gotas de la lluvia._**

**_Corría y corría sin saber a donde realmente se podría hallar él, pero lo encontraría aunque el amanecer llegara, aunque pasaran millones de años, continuaría buscándolo._**

**_Son las 05:32… Me encuentro cerca de la costa, el mar se ve fantástico desde aquí. La brisa marina chocaba contra mi rostro, decidí detenerme un momento, mis pies reclamaban hace bastante que cesara mi búsqueda, mas la desesperación me consumía invadiéndome… Al parecer mi cordura si permanecía de mi lado esta noche… Era mi cuerpo y mi mente la que se negaba a ceder que los sentimientos que sentía por él eran de amor. Así fue como recordé…. ¡Claro! Estaba cerca de aquel lugar… Ese lugar tan especial que sin importar cuan lejos corrieramos ni que momento del tiempo fuera, nos podríamos encontrar. Me levanté sacudí mi vestido tan sólo para "estirarlo", dentro de lo posible ya que estaba toda empapada y la lluvia continuaba cayendo, caminé a un paso rápido, a punto de comenzar a correr pero temía tanto no encontrarlo._**

**_Por fin encontré el lugar… Nuestro árbol de reconciliaciones y discuciones que a pesar de ser tan diarias cada una tenía su toque mágico y sinigual, pero al parecer este momento no era como aquellos… No importaba cuanto lo intenté, no te pude hallar, no fui capaz de poderte encontrar. Abatida me tiré contra el cesped húmedo, el barro manchaba mis rodillas y mi vestido. Dentro de mi habían unas extrañas ganas de querer gritar, aunque sabía que no hayaría respuesta; las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo mi rostro que ya había olvidado que lo hacian, la monotonía de ese llanto se habia vuelto un poco inexplicable para mí, como si llorar fuera lo más cotidiano para mí… Todo se volvía un tanto borroso… a lo lejos podía divisar algo que se aproximaba a mí lentamente._**

- No me dejes… _-Dije en un último suspiro perdiendo la consciencia al instante.-_

**_Un calor extraño sentía sobre mí, realmente me sentía cómoda y no deseaba moverme. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontraba bajo el árbol aún sobre el húmedo césped. La lluvia continuaba cayendo pero la copa del árbol detenía que esos pedazos de cielo se aventaran contra mí. Estaba realmente calmada y más tranquila luego de tanto llorar, noté que me encontraba apoyada en algo…_**

- Por fin despiertas…

_**Atónita frente a aquella voz, no sabía si llorar o reír… Aunque sonriera se notaba el rojo de sus ojos, el llanto también lo debió haber abrumado. Drásticamente su rostro cambió a una de preocupación, sentía como las fuerzas se desvanecían de mi cuerpo, seguramente empalidecí frente a su repentina aparición.**_

– E-… ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

- Roderich me dijo que saliste de la casa. Y como no te podían hallar, mi hermanito me obligó a buscarte. _–Mirando al vacío de nuestro bello horizonte.-_

**_"Nuestro" lugar especial. Era uno de los más hermosos sectores de los que podría haber estado. Un cerezo que florece más bello que ninguno. Se encontraba al lado de un acantilado que tenía vista hacia el mar… Sin duda desde aquí se podían ver los mejores atardeceres. De algún modo deseaba agradecerle el que estuviera conmigo… Pero no sabía que decir._**

- Puedes quedarte con mi chaqueta. Llamaré a West para que te venga a buscar junto a los demás.

_**La conmoción del momento me impedía expresar palabras, no deseaba perderlo. Sin más rodeos, lo abracé con fuerza, lloraba con tanta desesperación, no quería que se fuera. No quería odiarlo, no quería discutir más… Tan sólo quería impregnar en mi memoria mi mayor felicidad.**_

- No me pidas cosas imposibles…

- Eliza ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte, me debo ir ahor-

- ¡No me dejes! _–Grite desesperada, ya no sabía que hacer para detenerlo… Tan sólo dejo que mi corazón domine la cordura… No me importa si cree que estoy loca…-_ Te quiero junto a mí, me siento vacía sin tenerte a mi lado, si no estás ahí para molestarme… Es un día aburrido y abrumador… Me da igual que pienses de mí, realmente me da igual, pero aunque sea en falsedad, quédate a mi lado y jamás me dejes… _-Sentí como me estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza, el llanto aumentaba cada vez con más desesperación.-_ No me pidas… cosas imposibles… ¡No me pidas que te odie, por favor!...

- Gracias… _-Comencé a sentir en mi hombro unas gotas que no eran de agua…-_ Muchas gracias, mi preciada amiga… Pero no hay razones para permanecer a tu lado. Eres feliz junto a Roderich y los demás. Yo sólo fui un pedazo de tu vida, mas es hora de marcharme y aceptar que no soy el hombre de tu vida… _-Su corazón latía velozmente y su voz se volvía cada vez más cortante.-_ Pronto seré reemplazado por alguien mejor. Gracias a ti… conocí lo que es la felicidad… -_Besó mi mejilla manchada en sal y se dispuso a levantarse dándose rápidamente la vuelta.-_ Adiós… Y muchas gracias, Elizabeta Hedérvarý.

_**Lo veía alejándose y caminando bajo la lluvia… Me aferré con fuerza a la chaqueta de mi secreto amor. Me levanté y corrí hacia él.**_

- ¡Gilbert! _–Grité con mucha fuerza viendo como se detenía y daba la vuelta para ver mi rostro empapado por la lluvia y las lágrimas.-_… Te he amado hace mucho tiempo… Y creo que me es imposible seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti.

**_Su expresión cambió de manera repentina, temía lo peor…. Su rechazo. Se acercó a mí, mirándome a los ojos. Era algo inevitable… Sé que me rechazaría._**

- Desde que soy pequeña, que me siento sola si no estás conmigo. Eres el Sol que irradia instantáneamente mi mundo y mis días, tan sólo con una simple sonrisa. Creo que te debo tanto por ser feliz… Que un simple gracias no podría expresar lo que te debo por todos estos siglos estando a mi lado… -_Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola.-_

- He esperado y esperado este momento… Durante siglos, el momento en que pudieras sentirme lo que sentías. Es claro que perdí la fe… Pero era mejor alejarme que vivir a tu lado sabiendo o creyendo que no te podría tener.

- ¿De qué hablas? _–Era tan confuso lo que me decía, hasta que un brillo en su mirar… Sólo un brillo, bastó para notar lo noble de sus sentimientos.-_

- Te amo demasiado, Elizabeta Hedérvarý… Gracias por vivir y existir… Coexistir en mi mundo, ya que eso me da la fuerza suficiente para luchar frente a cada batalla.

- Eres un completo idiota… _-Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mi rostro, el sonrojo se hacía presente en nuestros rostros. Los látidos se hacian resonar con gran fuerza.-_… La que debe dar las gracias soy yo.

**_Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento. Sólo un pequeño roce, una extraña pero maravillosa sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo. Nunca pensé que el sentir sus labios contra los mios sería de esta manera… Es cierto que aunque "sabía" que sucedía cuando podías tocar los labios de la persona amada, pero esto es mucho más de lo que podría esperar... De repente, la lluvia tan sólo se volvió en un escenario y los años se volvieron días… Ya que un día bastó para conocerte, pero el llegarte a amar fue algo que inmediatamente al mirar tus ojos comprendía lo fuerte de mis sentimientos por ti, que estaba rendida a tus pies._**

**_Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte que no sabría como expresarlo en palabras. Porque aunque pasen milenios, el sentimiento guardado aquí no será capaz de demostrarse por completo ya que es tan grande... Que ni mil vidas serían capaz de enseñarte todo el gran sentimiento que llevo guardado aquí dentro de mi._**

**_El mundo a nuestro favor, nos dio la fuerza y valor suficiente para expresar el fuerte sentimiento que nos unía. En espíritu y alma seré tuya y serás mío. Puede que seamos tan idiotas que el negar lo que sentíamos fue lo más poderoso que hizo que nos amáramos con tanta pasión como lo hacemos ahora. La vida nos dio la posibilidad de seguir creyendo y viviendo, uno junto al otro._**

_La felicidad expresarla en palabras_

_Es algo complicado de decribir_

_Pero sin dudar ahora_

_Es posible decifrarlo, **gracias a ti.**_

**Fin**


End file.
